Grand Phoenix of Fairy Tail (Discontinued)
by Tenryu no hoko
Summary: It had been an ordinary day for a young Romeo Conbolt. At least, it was, until he got trapped in a collapsing tower. Now he's the apprentice of the last active Phoenix and apart of a destiny that could decide the fate of the world. All he wishes now is that Wendy had minded her own business.
1. The Deal

**Alright, so, I uploaded this chapter earlier but, I just knew I could do better than that. So, with some alterations here and there, plus combining it with what _was_ going to be the second chapter, here it is.**

* * *

 **The Deal**

Five years.

So many things change in five years.

Five years ago, Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee, Wendy, and so many others disappeared.

Five years ago was when a man named "Mest," the man who left them all to die, told them Tenroujima had disappeared.

Five years ago was the last time he smiled.

Ever since the disappearance of Tenrou Island and all of the S-Class exam participants, life had never been the same for a young Romeo Conbolt. He tried to get everything to go back to normal. For everything to be the same as it was before, when everyone was happy and cheerful. When _family_ and _nakama_ actually meant something. When every day wasn't just a struggle to earn enough money just to live another and keep the guild going.

He even tried dressing up like his idol to see if that would inspire anyone. But in the end that was futile as well.

Yes, Romeo wished for nothing more than to wake up one day and find out none of it ever happened. That it was all just some elaborate dream created by his seven year old subconscious and that all his friends were alive, safe, and on their way home. Natsu-nii would have been S-Class. Him and Gray-nii would have fought over who really deserved the title. Erza would have bashed their heads together and knocked them both out. And Wendy would be there to heal the two up.

But he knew that would never happen. This was no dream, his friends were gone, and Fairy Tail was on the verge of being shut down.

And it all happened five years ago today.

He liked to spend this day at Hargeon, looking out at the sea from where they left. He never liked to go to the graves, or to say he was _mourning_ them. Both implied that they were dead. But as much as he held hope they weren't, each day that hope fades a little more.

This day was different, however, for the mission he'd convinced Alzack and Bisca to take a few days prior was taking longer than any of them could expect.

It sounded like a relatively simple mission. It was also a much higher-paying one than any of the ones they'd recently been getting, which could help keep Fairy Tail afloat.

The job was to guard an ancient tower that stood outside of a small town of Flosignis, located by the Fiore-Bosco border, just barely within Fiorian territory. Apparently it was rumored that a group of bandits were going to rob it. So here they were, waiting for the bandits. Waiting for them to strike.

But it's been three days...

Three days of waiting and exhaustion...

And well, Romeo was...

"So _borrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddd."_ The purple haired preteen groaned, hanging himself upside down on a nearby boulder.

"You picked the mission, Romeo," Bisca sighed, "It's your own fault you're bored." It was fairly obvious she didn't want to be there either. Not only did was she tired from staying awake for _three days straight_ , but she had a _child_ back at the guild! Don't get her wrong, she loved her guildmates to death but, they weren't exactly the best _influence._

Heck, they're the reason Romeo doesn't and probably will _never_ know his first words. And while her daughter 's vocabulary was quite advanced for her age, Bisca didn't exactly want to go home and find her little Asuka cursing like a sailor.

"I know," The young boy groaned. "But can I at least practice my magic? Or maybe I could go search for the bandits? That way we won't have to wait anymore!" He shouted the last part with enthusiasm.

"No," the greenette coldly responded.

"Bu-"

"Romeo, you know you're too young to go off on your own. Besides,you should probably get some rest." Bisca suggested. "I'll get Alzack to help me look."

Bisca stared over at the tent where her husband was sleeping and called;

"Alzack."

No response.

"Alzack!"

Still nothing.

Bisca took off her boot and threw it at the tent. That woke her husband up, causing him to scream in a very "manly" way.

"ALZACK!"

"WHAT?!" The very disheveled and confused man called back, poking his head out of the tent.

"Romeo wants to rest."

"No I-" Before Romeo could finish, Bisca glared at him. He decided it would be best not to piss off the already cranky gun mage.

"Can you and him switch places, please?"

"Yeah, sure," Alzack replied. He got out of the tent,stretched, and sat over by his wife. All while the rainbow fire mage trudged over to his tent.

He climbed in and put the sleeping bag around him. He really didn't feel like going to sleep, so he just pretended so he could be alone with his thoughts.

 _'Is this really what we've come to? Are we really so pathetic that even the_ _ **mayor**_ _of a dinky little village, one I've never even_ _ **heard**_ _of_ _ **,**_ _will give us a fake mission?! Out of what? Pity?! A joke?! Will they even PAY us for this?'_

Romeo slumped over and groaned.

 _'I can't believe this. If Natsu-nii or the others were here things wouldn't be like this. We'd still be Fiore's number one guild, not Fiore's laughingstock.'_ He sighed.

 _'I just want to be able to help.'_ Romeo thought, _'How can I do anything if no one will even let me? All I want is for Fairy Tail to be a place we can be proud of again. For us, and for_ _ **them.**_

 _Just wishful thinking I guess...'_

Romeo began to shut his eyes and drift off to sleep. But not before hearing one final thought. One, that was not his own.

 _ **'Maybe I can help you with that...'**_

* * *

Romeo woke up in a world filled with fire. For miles all he could see was the endless flame, burning so hot they could even put the sun to shame.

But, even though Romeo could see the flames, and feel how hot they burned, he remained unaffected by them. In fact, they even felt oddly... _comforting_.

Despite this fact, however, he was still very alert. How did he get here? _Where_ was here?

"Hello?" he called, "Where am I?"

His voice echoed through the vast emptiness. Shrugging, he figured he'd walk around a bit. Sure there wasn't much more to see than the bright orange flames, but it's better than just standing around.

He was about to take his first step when a large shadow _woosh_ ed right below him, causing him to jump and let out a "manly" shriek. At the same time, the flames around him all spiked.

" **Romeo,"** a loud, regal sounding male voice called.

"Y-yes?" The twelve year old answered; the fire around him changing from the calming orange to a chilling blue. He tried to act brave, but the flame's color remained the same.

"H-how do you know my name!?"

" **There is no need to be frightened."**

"I'm not scared!" Romeo shouted, balling his fists. Streaks of red began to form in the fire.

" **There's no need to pretend, young one. I can see your emotions in the flames."**

"Huh?" The fire mage looked around, finally noticing the fire had changed color. "Ooooohhh..."

" **Yes, here you cannot tell a lie."**

"Okay..." Romeo said questioningly, "But where is here?"

" **Inside your soul."**

"What?!" Once again, the flames spiked.

" **Yes. As of the current moment, you are sleeping in your tent in front of my tower."**

"Okay, we're inside my soul," Romeo repeated, not really believing it, "But who are you?" The flames shifted back to there original orange color, yet still had a few streaks of blue.

" **Someone who wishes to help."**

"Yeah... that's not ominous _at all_." Romeo said sarcastically. "How do I know you're not a demon or something? I'm pretty sure that's something a demon would say." The flames around Romeo grew larger with streaks of red.

" **I am no demon."**

"That's also what a demon would say!"

There was a few seconds of silence, before Romeo heard the echo of a loud, deafening _slap._

" **Oh boy..."** the voice sounded exhausted.

" **You know, I get you being vigilant right now. I've seen it plenty of times before. Trust me, if I had a better method of doing this, I'd do it. But you seem very distrusting of me. Very contrary to what I see in your heart, despite the darkness also apparent on it."** the voice casually mentioned.

"Why are you looking at my heart?" Romeo asked, annoyed. "And what do you mean 'darkness'?"

" **Do not fear, young one. A little darkness can be a good thing, so long as you do not let it take control of you. But I noticed it grow slightly today. Is there something significant about this date?"**

"No," Romeo lied, with the fire burning lower and turning into a deep blue. The color only made him sadder, as it was a color he knew very well.

" **It's the day** ** _they_** **disappeared, isn't it?"**

"How do you know that!? Were you looking in my memories too!?"

" **I didn't need to. You told me yourself, albeit unintentionally."**

Romeo groaned, but conceded. "I just miss them so much..." he admitted, "Nothing's the same without them. I try to hold out hope that they'll come back any day now, but..."

" **It get's hard, doesn't it?"**

The young fire mage nodded. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"I just want things to go back to how they were."

" **Listen, Romeo. Things can never go back. They can only change and become something new. Your friends could show up at your doorstep tomorrow and things still wouldn't be the same as before, would it?"**

"No..."

" **I'm glad you understand."** The voice sympathized.

" **These friends, they're the reason you wish to become stronger?"**

Romeo nodded again.

" **Why?"**

"Well, if the Tenrou team never comes back, I want to at least give us all a little hope that things will be okay." Romeo looked at his scarf, then back up. "Even tried dressing like Natsu-nii, since he could always do that. Give hope, believe in his friends. I want to be able to do that too."

" **Your heart's already in the right place, young one. And I can help you."**

"How?" Romeo asked hopefully.

" **I will teach you fire magic unlike anything you've seen before. And when I am done, you will become one of the greatest masters of fire to ever have lived."**

"Like Totomaru-sensei?" Romeo excitedly asked.

" **Better. You will become the guiding light that leads your guild into a new era."**

"Really?" Romeo was still a little doubtful of this mysterious voice. But, if it _was_ telling the truth, this could be an incredible opportunity for both him and the guild.

Yet there was still one thing that didn't add up. "But wait... what's in it for you?"

 **"That will be discussed later. Now, wake up."**

* * *

Romeo gasped awake, panting and sweating. He figured it may have something to do with whatever he was dreaming about, and prayed he hadn't reached the stage of puberty where he starts getting _those_ types of dreams.

But he felt like it was something else. Sure, he usually doesn't remember many of his dreams, but he felt like there was something significant about this one. All he could remember from it though was a lot of fire and some sort of deal being made. And now he had this nagging voice in his head saying _'_ _ **Go to the tower...'**_

Choosing to ignore it, Romeo exited his tent. He saw that it was now morning, and that Bisca was making breakfast over their campfire that smelled absolutely delicious!

He, along with Alzack, couldn't wait until it was done. Aside from Kinana and (formerly) Mira, Bisca was one of the best cooks in the guild!

Once Bisca had finished and passed out the food, both boys ate "Like they haven't had food in forever," as Bisca put it. To which Alzack and Romeo replied, "Yesterday is forever when it comes to food!"

As the rainbow fire mage ate, that voice popped into his head again.

 _ **'Go to the tower...'**_

Romeo stopped eating and stared at the tower as the voice in his head continued to beckon him. Bisca threw a worried glanced at her husband before asking the boy, "Romeo, what's wrong?"

Not bothering to answer, the ravenette got up and ran to the tower. The doors slid open to allow Romeo to enter, but _slammed_ closed the second he was in, leaving the guns couple behind.

Romeo kept running, ignoring the calls of the two mages, and climbed to the top of the tower. He passed many strange artifacts on the way, most of which would have interested the boy had something not been compelling him to the top of the tower. And when he finally reached it, he saw...

… an egg?

Now, it wasn't an ordinary egg, otherwise this story would've been the biggest waste of time for both of us. For one thing, it was the only thing in this giant room.

It was about two feet tall, four including the pedestal it stood on. But that wasn't the most interesting part, it was how it _glowed._ It was as if someone took a large, glass eggshell and put a miniature sun in it.

 _'Maybe it's an exceed egg? Natsu-nii said those look somewhat like this.'_ Romeo thought, _'But he never said it glowed...'_

The fire mage circled around the egg, trying to examine it and figure out what it was. Certainly it was important. Romeo highly doubted it would be at the top of this place if it wasn't.

 _'Maybe it's something else? Maybe it's a dragon egg!'_ he excitedly thought, his imagination filling with all the things he could do with a dragon.

Yet, that didn't seem right either. As said before, it just looked like glass with fire inside of it. Maybe it wasn't really an egg at all, but just an artifact containing some sort of mystical power?

He decided not to waste anymore time and just touch it. He _obviously_ wasn't going to steal it, he's probably already in enough trouble for just being here. But maybe touching it will give him a better understanding of both _what_ it is and _why_ he was here at all.

He reached out and placed his palm on the egg. It felt warm and smooth, pretty much as he expected, but that was about it. He didn't feel any signs of life, no mysterious energy, no anything.

"Well, this was a waste of time," Romeo sighed. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he began to walk out of the room. "Probably scared Alzack and Bisca half to dea-"

 _CRACK!_

Romeo's head shot back faster than a bolt of Laxus' lightning. His eyes widened in horror at the long, jagged line running down the egg.

He rushed over to the artifact to assess the damage. Needless to say, it didn't look good.

"O-okay, I can fix this!" Romeo said, not really believing it. His left hand lit up with his _**Purple Flare**_ magic and trailed down the crack, covering it with the sticky fire.

Romeo let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't broken anything, and he can say this whole escapade was just out of boredom or something. As he was thinking this, however, more cracks began forming in the egg.

The ravenette panicked once again. "Nononononononononono!"

He reactivated his _**Purple Flare**_ and tried to seal the cracks as they formed. Not long after, the entire egg had been covered with it.

"Heheh, no one will notice," Romeo sweated, attempting to act calm. That disappeared when he saw the egg shake.

The egg fell off its pedestal and landed with a soft _thud._ It's shaking grew more violent, causing it to roll around in a circle around the pedestal. Bulges began appearing from underneath the purple covering, and the egg moved faster and faster, until it actually started _floating_ above its original resting place. The flare magic expanded beyond its limit, finally breaking and releasing a massive golden beam that shot straight into the sky. Romeo could almost make out some sort of birdlike creature at the top of it, but by then it was already descending back to the tower.

* * *

 **At the base of the Tower**

The two gunslingers gasped in horror at the giant, monstrous, _thing_ that was about to fall upon not only the place they were supposed to protect, but also the place holding someone who was basically a second child to them! (Or first child, if we're going chronologically) They tried pounding on the door harder, to no avail. They figured it was time for some "unconventional" methods.

Bisca requipped her _**Big Bazooka**_ magic gun. ' _Screw protecting the place'_ , she thought, ' _guildmates come first.'_ Putting her eye in the scope, she took aim at the door.

* * *

 **Near the tower**

Two robed figures stood behind some nearby bushes, appearing to be just in time for the 'fireworks.'

"Looks like we're a bit late," the first figure stated.

"Yeah, I noticed," said the second. "We'd better report back to master."

The first figure nodded, and they went back to headquarters.

* * *

 **In Flosignis Town**

An elder man with a long, white beard and red robe awoke to the sound coming from their sacred tower. He walked outside to see that many of his townspeople were awake too, and all of them were staring the massive pillar of light. Most of then were frightened, except for the old man. In fact, he grinned at it.

"Still as flashy as ever, aren't'cha Pyris?" He chuckled and went back to his house.

"Well, let's see how this one turns out."

* * *

 **Alright, chapter one done!**

 **Romeo: Did you kill me in the first chapter?!**

 **Please follow, leave a favorite if you feel like it-**

 **Romeo: DON'T IGNORE ME HERE! I COULD BE DEAD!**

 **And above all, please tell me what you thought of the chapter. Your feedback is _always_ appreciated and it can tell me how I can improve my writing. But no flames, those will be fed to... oh, right. Spoilers!**

 **Romeo: Why did you kill me!?**

 **Oh you know I didn't kill anyone... yet.**


	2. Rebirth

**Before we start this I'd like to thank Aquacharles, Chrono Fiction, GoldenFairyKitten13, Greg27, Iket45, Jacob Silverheart, NinjaSkyLove, OJMG ANIME, chaosphoenix123, leonarddxd, saphira1oo, FSheild96, and Phieee for their favorites, follows, and reviews. Your guys support means a lot.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did there'd already be twenty-seven Jerza babies. (And it's for that reason I probably shouldn't own Fairy Tail)**

* * *

 **Rebirth**

It was now the day after Romeo's whole "tower adventure," as Bisca had called it. Unfortunately, they hadn't gotten paid. Granted, they _did_ kind of obliterate the incredibly sacred and ancient landmark that they were supposed to _protect._ But, still, they waited for _three days_ with barely any sleep. Romeo was sure that merited at least a small portion of the reward.

Not to mention, the entire time that they had been traveling back to the guild, Alzack and Bisca had been staring at the rainbow fire mage like he was a glass doll about to break.

And it was getting annoying.

"Would you two stop!" He shouted at the two gun mages walking behind him. Currently they were making there way through Hargeon so Romeo could go to the docks. It's sort of become a tradition for them now.

The gunslingers couple snapped out of their dazes at his shout.

"Stop what?" Bisca asked, sharing the same confusion as her husband.

"Stop looking at me like I'm about to break!" Romeo continued to shout, violently waving his hands in the air "I know what happened and I know you're concerned, but I'm fine! Really! Look!"

The fire mage did a quick little turn (praying that no one else was watching) to show that there wasn't even a _scratch_ on him.

"Even my clothes are fine! And you know this stuff is _far_ from indestructible."

"Hey! You liked those clothes!" Bisca argued. Though she'll admit since they weren't even _fire proof_ he does have somewhat of a fair point.

"Besides, Romeo, what you did was reckless," Alzack chastised, "You should count yourself lucky that you're alive and _not_ be yelling at us."

Romeo glared. "You heard what the doctor said. _I'm. Fine!_ "

After that Romeo stormed off to his favorite dock. It was the one the Tenrou gang had left off of on that fateful morning.

He stared out into the waves to try and calm himself. He knew he probably shouldn't have yelled at Alzack and Bisca. What had happened was his fault after all. But still, he didn't need people treating him like a little kid anymore. Hell, Natsu-nii had been traveling on his own through the wilderness at _half_ of his age, give or take a year or two. (No one ever _really_ knew how old any of the dragon slayers, except Laxus, were. Everyone just made their birthdays the day they joined the guild.)

And it's not like anyone would listen. His dad was the guildmaster! People _had_ to listen to him! Though how much that actually happened has become rather questionable over the years... But if there was _one_ thing everyone could agree on for whatever reason, it's that Romeo had to be "protected." The only one who'd actually listen to him was Kinana, but considering she wasn't really a guild member and did agree with his dad's reasoning, he was a bit S.O.L. there.

But, maybe that wasn't really the thing making him so stressed. He knew as well as Alzack and Bisca that he should've died. Yes, he _should've_ been grateful for that, so why wasn't he? Despite many of the hardships that have been happening lately, he wasn't suicidal. He was pretty sure of that.

He looked out to the sea, thinking back to what happened.

* * *

 _ **Flashback; Yesterday**_

 _He was facing down what was basically a meteor heading his way. It was too late to run, that thing will be here in seconds. And he highly doubted a puny little_ _ **Blue Flare**_ _or a_ _ **Purple Flare: Shield**_ _would stop his inevitable incineration._

 _The light engulfed him as he felt a vaguely familiar heatwave wash over him. He heard a voice, but was unable to make out what it said. Something about becoming a "Phoenix Slayer." Unfortunately for him, he didn't have long to think about it,as the bright light now turned into darkness._

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Romeo shoved his hands into his pockets, staring thoughtfully down at the small waves crashing on the dock.

"What's a Phoenix Slayer?" Romeo pondered to himself. "Someone who kills Phoenixes? But those things are just fairy tales. Then again, I have met people who were raised by dragons." He gave a small smile at the fond memories of the Dragon Slayers.

He sighed. "It feels so important that I know what it is. Like it would tell me _why_ I'm still alive. And... something... else."

Romeo knew something happened between that fireball crashing and him waking up in Flosignis Hospital. Whatever it was, it's what kept him alive. Now if only he could only remember what _it_ was.

The fire mage began smacking his head in frustration.

"C'mon! Remember! Remem-!"

* * *

 _Flames were surrounding the boy, moving like a rattlesnake about to strike. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Giant balls of golden fire were coming from the surrounding flames, forming some sort of_ _ **something**_ _above his head._

 _Finally it began to take form, creating a beast that absolutely radiated with fire. Large, golden-orange wings with streaks of purple on each covered the creature's body and part of its head. Its tail was a total of six orange feathers, three short ones and three long with flames coming off the ends. Long, thin feathers danced above the beast's legs. Its talons were massive, looking as though they could slash through solid steel._

 _The creature shifted its wings, revealing soul-piercing golden eyes and a pointed beak. The eyes lit with golden flames. The fire on the ground began to swirl around it as the beast spread its wings and released its mighty;_

" _ **KAAAAAAWW!" [A/N: Look at the cover]**_

* * *

"Gyah!" the ravenette screamed. A few people gave him a strange look, but most just continued on with their days.

"Was that... a Phoenix?" He gasped.

"Oi! Romeo!"

The young fire mage snapped his head towards Alzack and Bisca. He was a little surprised that he didn't hear them coming.

"You scared us there," Bisca stated. "You alright? Something you need to talk about?"

Romeo thought for a moment. "Nah... I'm fine," he lied.

"You sure?" Alzack pressed.

"Yep." Romeo gave a half-smile. "I'm all good now. Just had to clear my head a bit."

"Well, alright." Bisca knew he was lying, but she let it go for now. It wasn't exactly like this time of year was easy for anyone else either.

"Alright... Come on then."

Romeo followed as they left the docks for the train station. They then boarded the train for Magnolia, where they'd have to face an entirely different problem.

* * *

The second they walked into the guild, Romeo fell to the ground gagging.

"Romeo!" Bisca shouted, panicking. Many of the other guildmembers gathered around him to see what was happening as well.

"Eh?!"

"What's happenning?!"

"Womeo-nii..?"

"Ack! Agg-ahhh! Yahc!" Romeo gargled, desperately gasping for air.

"I knew he wasn't fine." Bisca said.

"Do you think it's smoke inhalation?" asked Alzack.

"Maybe," replied his wife, "But wouldn't the doctors have seen that earlier?"

"Smoke inhalation? Doctors?" Kinana questioned, "What are you guys talking about?"

But neither Bisca nor Alzack responded. Instead they just shouted at Jet to go get Porlyusica-san.

"Where's Macao!?" Alzack asked/shouted.

"He's at a guildmaster's meeting," Laki stated, "He should be back rabbit!"

Everyone except Romeo and one other person gave her a confused look.

"She means 'soon.'" Max clarrified.

"Ohhhh..." Everyone responded. Then they remembered Romeo was having a seizure.

"Alzack! Let's get him to the infirmary!"

"Hai!"

The two gun mages picked up the boy and carried him out to the little shed in back that they called an infirmary. Romeo's breathing seemed to get a little better, but not by much.

The guild watched as the guns couple laid him down on the infirmary bed. Jet had finally come back, carrying Porlyusica bridal style. She groaned at him and muttered "humans," but knew she couldn't waste as much time as she wanted to so she could tell him off.

She walked into the infirmary and took a look at Romeo.

"Hand me a clothes pin," she said, holding out her hand.

"Why?" asked Alzack. Poor him. Because if looks could kill, Porlyusica would've sent him so far under he'd pop back out in Alvarez.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

Wasting no time at all, he grabbed the pin from the nearby clothing line and gave it to the old healer.

She gave a serious look. "Alright, now, this will be complicated."

She clamped the pin to Romeo's and gave him something that can only be classified as a "bitch slap."

"Breath through your mouth!"

The young fire mage took in a large gulp of air through his mouth. The purple disappeared from his face and his breathing became less erratic.

The whole guild gave a questioning look towards the healer.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow. "He was having trouble breathing through his nose. Most likely from that _repulsive_ alcohol stench in your guildhall! Don't any of you humans clean!?"

"I thought it was Droy's job to clean?"

"No that's Max."

"Me? I thought it was Kinana!"

"No, I only do the cooking. Honestly I thought it was-"

"Okay I get it! No one cleans!" shouted Porlyusica. She took a quick look around the people. "You!" she pointed to someone. "You don't look important to the plot. Here, have a broom."

She threw her broom at the unimportant character, as they questioned if their only purpose in life was this pointless fourth wall break.

Going back to Romeo, she saw that he was doing much better now. _But why is this only happening now?_ The healer thought. She hovered her hand over the boys chest. A faint blue aura glowed from her palm. She nodded thoughtfully and turned back to the crowd.

"Where are the people who took him on the mission?"

"That's us," Bisca said, her husband standing next to her.

The potion mage walked over to them with a serious yet sympathetic expression. "Do you know if he was exposed to any strange lacrima?"

"No," Alzack responded, "But..."

They explained everything, from Romeo's strange behavior at the tower to him waking up in the hospital.

Porlyusica nodded. "Hmm. Well, a tower coming down on you would most likely leave some damage. But it should be physical, and I don't see a scratch on him."

"But why were you asking about lacrimas?" asked Alzack.

"I have a theory as to what's happening." She turned her head to face Romeo. "But I-"

Her eyes widened as she saw the young fire mage wriggling. He was sweating and his face looked like it was burning up. Quickly, she ran over and placed her hand on his forehead. He had a fever, and it was _bad._

"Fast human!"

"It's Je-"

"I don't care! Romeo has a fever! And from the looks of it, if we don't get to my house so I can make some medicine, he. Will. DIE!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the potion maker's statement. Jet grabbed both of them and raced to the large tree on the woods where Porlyusica resided. He dropped them both off and ran back to Fairy Tail before the old lady could find another broom.

Laying Romeo on one of her cots, she checked his temperature a second time. As she thought, it was getting worse. She grabbed a potion that should subdue his fever at least a little. Hopefully it would buy her a little time, so long as his fever wasn't a result of his magic.

Unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky. Tiny embers began crackling off of the young boy's body. He wriggled even more in his unconscious state. But on the brighter side, she believes she's seen this before. With the new nasal sensitivity and now haywire magic production, it was almost a direct parallel to what happened with Laxus during the week after his lacrima was put inside him.

But of course a healer with her reputation couldn't just go off of that if she was going to properly diagnose him. For all she really knew he had Magic Overproduction Syndrome! Or he could be poisoned? If he was in a place that was about to be robbed, the perpetrators would probably try to get rid of him if he saw them. Yet that still doesn't explain how he survived the tower coming down...

The potion mage's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the _briiiiiiiinnnnnggggg!_ of her communication lacrima.

 _This better be important._ Porlyusica grimaced.

She tapped the glowing orb and saw the blue-haired idiot the Fairies made their guildmaster. His face had panic written all over it, but at least he was smart enough not to yell at the person taking care of his son.

"Hello Macao. I assume you're calling about Romeo?"

"Where is he!?" the elder flare mage shouted frantically.

"Don't worry, he's in my care." She stepped to the side, revealing Romeo laying on the cot.

Macao gasped. "What's wrong with him?!"

"I'd know if you gave me a little more time. I just got him here you know."

"And I just left in the middle of a guldmasters meeting because I got a call saying my son ended up getting trapped in a collapsing tower! So, I had to take a six-hour train ride to Flosignis! And add another hour because no trains went directly there so I had to figure out the nearest station to there, while also trying to _find where the fucking place was!_ Then, when I got there, Romeo had apparently already left! So I took an eight hour train back to the guild, where I find out he _collapsed_ as soon as he walked in!" the purple flare mage ranted. "And right now, I see my son dying on that bed over there. So _excuse me_ if I'm a little impatient!"

Porlyusica sighed. He understood where he was coming from. Once upon a time she had been a parent herself. But her old kingdom had taken that away from her when they began to horde all the magic for the upper class, including the magic keeping her ill daughter alive.

"Romeo will be well again soon. I promise it on my reputation as a healer. Now, let me get back to my work." Macao grumbled but nodded. He hung up on his end, and Porlyusica hers.

Walking back to Romeo, she stopped to grab another potion. This one should allow him to release all of his built up magic through his skin in the form of ethernano.

She poured the potion into his mouth and hoped for the best. Either this would work and allow her the time to get to the root of the problem, or she'd have to work pretty damn fast in order to keep her promise.

The first few minutes seemed pretty successful. The embers around Romeo disappeared, and his temperature was stabilizing. It seemed like his recovery could be easier than she thought...

…

…

…

…

…

…

Then he burst into flames.

"Are you kidding me!?"the potion maker shouted. That's when she realized it.

 _He's rejecting the potions!_

There was nothing she could do. If she wasn't able to stabilize Romeo then she couldn't perform the necessary tests to see if any of her theories were correct!

Suddenly Romeo began to stir. He fell off the cot, his flaming body stumbling to get up. When he finally got to his feet, his eyes released a bright, golden flame. And for what was only the second time in Porlyusica's long life, she felt utterly _terrified._

" **Be calm human."** 'Romeo' said, gold flames forming a mouth as he talked.

"Who are you?!" She pointed her broom directly at the flaming boy.

" **Pyris Igneus Moltz, at your service."** The flaming boy bowed.

"Wh-what are you!? And what have you done with Romeo?!"

A smirk of golden flame appeared on the young boy's mouth. **" I am a two-billion year old Grand Phoenix and former Emperor of the Fire Phoenixes. And I have chosen Romeo to become my protege and learn the art of Grand Fire Phoenix Slaying Magic. I do humbly apologize for troubling you and the others. Especially this ones' father. But know that by the end of his transformation he will be completely healthy. Happy, well, that may be another matter entirely..."** He mumbled the last part.

Porlyusica calmed down after the Phoenix's introduction. Sure, the fact that her patient was currently on fire was a bit unnerving, but take her word for it, she's seen weirder.

She recomposed herself and began speaking."I figured as much, the transformation. I just had no idea that..."

" **That Phoenixes still existed?"** The fire-boy raised an eyebrow. ( _How the hell does he have eyebrows?!_ )

"W-well yes," Porlyusica admitted sheepishly.

" **Well you would almost be right. As of right now I am the last active member of my entire species."**

"O-okay..." the pinkette nodded, "But, why Romeo?"

Pyris smiled. **"Because he asked."** Porlyusica gave a confused look, prompting the former emperor to continue.

" **It takes a special type of person for a Phoenix to even** ** _consider_** **teaching them their magic. First and foremost, their desires have to be pure. With a magic as powerful as ours, giving it to just anyone would be most unwise. And Romeo wished for himself to become stronger so he could help his living friends and, in a way, honor his dead ones."**

Porlyusica stared in disbeleif. "That's it? He just made a wish and you answered? For all you know he could've been lying!"

" **Phoenixes can read the emotions of all sentient beings. We are impossible to lie to."**

"Okay... but that's really all it takes for a person to be taught Phoenix Slaying Magic?"

" **Well, no,"** Pyris admitted, **"They also need a certain level of determination in regards to achieving their goal. Learning our magic can be grueling, mine especially. But I looked deep into Romeo's soul and saw flames that burned hot as the sun and twice as bright. Despite how he may be now, there's a burning passion buried deep within him that just might be able to move Earthland itself."**

"That seems very unlikely for a twelve year old," the old healer said.

But the Phoenix only grinned. **"As I said, special type of person. "**

The flames around Romeo started to flicker. At first Porlyusica was concerned, but seeing the calm expression on Pyris' face told her she shouldn't be.

" **Hmm, it seems my time in this form rather limited. Now, I wish for you to keep this encounter a secret, even to Romeo."**

"Why?" the healer gasped.

" **He will find everything out in due time. Besides, at his current stage, he will not be able to use magic,"** Pyris explained. Then he began crawling back into the cot, surprisingly without it burning.

"Okay but... what do I tell everyone?"

The flame boy smiled. **"You're a professional, you figure it out."**

Before Porlyusica could ask any more questions, Romeo's body shone brightly, basking the entire room in golden light. When it died down, Romeo was peacefully resting on the wooden bed.

"I... I need to sit down..."

* * *

After an hour of "running tests", (In reality she was coming up with a cover story. Eventually she decided to say that Romeo must have come into contact with something poisonous recently and that it sent his body into shock) she let Romeo go back to the guild and his father, who was quick to pull his son into a bear hug.

"D-dad?" Romeo stuttered, not only from lack of oxygen.

"Romeo!" the teary-eyed bluenette exclaimed, "I thought I was going to lose you!"

"Uh... well I'm good now..." The boy stated awkwardly, gently patting his old man I on the back. "Can you uh... can ya let go of me please?"

Macao sniffled as he released Romeo. Crouching down and with his hands on Romeo's shoulders, he gave Romeo a quick look over. He knew very well that crazy old lady was good at her job, but he had to be sure. Once he was, he stood up, now with a stern expression on his face.

"Now, what where you doing inside that tower?"

Romeo paled. What was he going to tell them? 'Oh yeah well this voice in my head told me to go to the top of the tower and set off what was apparently some sort of bomb'?

"Uhh well... you see... I... got bored?" The ravenette smiled nervously.

"You got bored?," his father repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," Romeo shrugged. "Decided to go off on my own and I guess I accidentally set off some sort of booby trap."

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier then?" Alzack called out.

"Oh, well, you know... it was kind of traumatic" Romeo scratched the back of his head. That certainly wasn't a lie.

"Hmm, okay then," Macao said, unsure whether or not to believe him. "Well, accident or not, I still feel like you should be punished. Luckily, I already know what it'll be." The old man smiled.

"While I was in Flosignis I met up with the mayor. He said he was looking for you. Apparently he's going to drop all charges for the property damage if _you-_ " He jabbed his finger into Romeo's chest. "-go back there and help with the reconstruction. You'll be staying in his home while you're there."

"You're really leaving me alone with an strange old man for an indefinite amount of time?" Romeo asked, "I don't know about you, but that doesn't exactly seem like the best of ideas..."

"Don't worry, I already checked to make sure you weren't with some pedophile," Macao reassured his son, "He even has a granddaughter around your age, so at least you won't be completely alone."

"Great," the boy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, don't use that tone with me young man. You went and destroyed a sacred monument! The _least_ you can do is help rebuild it!" Macao chastised.

Romeo huffed, "Fine. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"What!"

"Yep," the elder flare mage smirked, "Mayor said he wanted you over there as soon as possible."

The purple-haired preteen slumped. "I guess I should start packing." He began trudging out of the guild.

"Oh, and your banned from taking missions for the next two years."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Alright, so hear me out on this one. I believe that getting implanted with a lacrima that makes you become a slayer (or going through what Romeo has, which will be fully explained next chapter) won't be an instantaneous thing. It's not really much of a secret that a Slayer's anatomy (i.e. nose, ears, muscles, etc.) is different from a human's. And since things like lacrima would most likely be changing the person's at a faster rate than naturally learning the magic via Dragon or old book, it probably wouldn't be very pleasant.**

 **(Yes I know Silver gave Gray his Devil Slayer magic in a matter of seconds. I'll just go with it being because Gray's already mastered his elemental magic where as Romeo and, at the time, Laxus, were children who haven't fully mastered their elements.**

 **Favorite! Follow! Review!**


	3. Flosignis

**Flosignis**

The second Romeo stepped off the carriage, he was greeted with many things.

The calm, rural essence of the village within its mountain base. Its homes, with their overbearing rounded thatched roofs, raised bases, and long staircases to access the insides of them. The gentle noise of a waterfall.

...And the several Flosignian people throwing trash and stones at him and shouting curse words that not even he knew. (Normally that wouldn't be so strange for a twelve year old, but considering he's in Fairy Tail...)

Romeo threw his hands up and _attempted_ to cast a _**Purple Flare: Shield**_ , but his spell only created a few sparks that ultimately ended up fizzling out. He _would_ have questioned that, had he not been distracted by him getting hit with (what he hoped was) a bag of mud.

Deciding his arms were a good enough shield for his face, he charged through the crowd and kept going long after he was through. The only reason he stopped was because he accidentally collided with someone.

Romeo looked up to see the man who appeared to be unfazed by what just happened. He was quite tall, easily breaking six and a half feet. He had light skin and dark red eyes, which had the occasional wrinkle around them. Part of his long, white hair was tied into a bun that was held together by two red chopsticks, and the rest freely flowed down a little past his shoulders. A long, white beard ran down from his face to about the middle of his chest. For clothes he wore a base red coat with a dark red trim over a black shirt. Loose, dark red pants adorned his legs, and for footwear he had a pair of dark red sandals.

"Why, hello there!" the man smiled. "I'm guessing you're Romeo?"

"Uh, yeah," the young fire mage nervously answered.

"No need to be nervous boy. I'm not going to throw anything at you, and neither will those people, so long as I'm with you." The man extended his hand and helped Romeo up. After the boy dusted himself off the two started walking, presumably to the man's home.

"Why are they attacking me? I never did anything to them!"

"You mean besides destroying their most sacred landmark?" The man raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, right..." Romeo sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, don't worry about it," the man tried to console Romeo, "That's why I called you here, right?"

"You're the mayor?" Romeo asked.

"Oh, 'mayor' is such a superficial title. Besides, this village pretty much runs itself," the man laughed, "My name is Hisao Izanagi, but you can just call me Hisao."

"Okay, Hisao."

"Good. Now..." Hisao suddenly stopped walking. "We're here."

"Huh?" Romeo turned his head to see a long flight of stairs on a hill that was surrounded on all of its other sides by a pond. At the top of the stairs was another house that was similar to the ones he'd previously seen, except a bit larger. Behind it he also saw the top of two twin waterfalls, which presumably was what he had heard earlier.

The bearded elder chuckled. "While I may not like the title, being mayor certainly has its perks." He turned his head toward Romeo. "Well, come along."

The two ran up the stairs and entered the home, where they were met with a screaming purple projectile.

"Granddad!" the girl shouted, latching her arms around Hisao's neck. Just from looking Romeo figured she was about a year or two younger than him. Just like her grandpa, she was light skinned, had red eyes, and wore a base red coat with a dark red trim. But that was about where the similarities ended. Her hair was vaguely familiar shade of purple, and tied up into a ponytail. Under her coat she wore a bright blue sundress with a dark blue flame pattern. And for footwear she had dark blue Converses.

Romeo couldn't stop staring at her. Now, it wasn't because he liked her or anything like that. There was just something... _familiar_ about her. Finally, while the girl and Hisao were talking, he decided to ask;

"Have we met before?"

"Hm?" the girl stopped her conversation with her grandfather to look at Romeo. She scrunched her face, like she was wondering the same thing he was. But she couldn't quite place it either, so she just said, "Nope, don't think so."

"You sure?" Romeo asked, "My names Romeo, if that helps."

"Mmm, no." The girl shook her head. "But my name's Juliet." Juliet held out her hand "It's nice to meet you!"

Hisao watched their little exchange with a smirk, waiting for them to realize. Unfortunately, it seemed like that would never come.

"Nice to meet you too, Juliet." Romeo shook her hand.

"Why don't you smile?"

"Huh?"

"People usually smile when they greet each other," Juliet explained, "Don't they?"

"Yeah, well, I don't." the male ravenette answered.

"Why not?" she asked.

"'Cause I don't, okay?" Romeo said, annoyed. He sighed and asked Hisao, "So, where am I staying?"

"Ah, follow me," Hisao said, and began walking into the hallway.

"You'll be staying right across from _Juliet._ Are you alright with that? Staying across from _Juliet?_ "

"Sure," the ravenette answered, "And why so you keep saying her name like that?"

The elder's face fell. While he by _noooooo_ means wanted to pair his ten year old granddaughter with this random stranger, he figured he could at _least_ get some sort of reaction out of them when they learned each others names. A double take, an eye batter, _anything!_ Either the two had never bothered with classic literature, or he really was getting old.

Sighing, Hisao opened the door into his guest room for Romeo to look inside. It was fairly spacious, with not much in the way of decorations. There was a bed directly across from the door, with its side facing Romeo and its head neatly tucked into a corner. On the side not pressed up against the wall was a nightstand with a lamp and alarm clock on it. Opposite of the foot of the bed and tucked into a different corner was the dresser. And finally, on the wall with the door was a wooden desk with another lamp on it.

"Well?" asked Hisao.

"It's livable," Romeo shrugged. He then dropped his bag by the bed and began to unpack.

"Great." The bearded man half-smiled. "Well, I'll put you to work on the tower tomorrow. For now, just make yourself acquainted with the place." With that, Hisao left so he could be alone with his thoughts.

"He was the one you chose Pyris?" Hisao questioned to himself, "I certainly hope your right about this old friend. For all our sakes."

"Granddad?" Juliet called, worried for her grandfather.

"Oh, it's nothing dear." Hisao smiled.

 _'You'd better be damn right about this, Pyris!'_

* * *

 **The Next Day;**

Romeo woke up to the sound of shuffling papers. Groaning, he rolled over to check the time.

"Four in the morning?" he mumbled, "Who the hell's up a-" He stopped, realizing that the sound was close. _Too close._ He sat up in his bed and lit a small flame in his hand (which, thankfully, only seemed to generate a few stray sparks. For some reason his magic power has been off lately). Through the light he could see a small figure going through his stuff.

"Juliet!"

"Eh?" the small girl looked up to see Romeo was awake. Romeo also saw that _she_ was also holding a small flame in her hands, except that hers was more of a golden flame whereas his was just orange.

She quickly extinguished her flame and ran for the door. Romeo shot a _**Purple Flare: Whip**_ at her and managed to catch her by her right ankle. She fell face first, letting out a small "Eek!", as Romeo pulled her back towards him.

The male flame mage dispelled his whip, freeing Juliet's ankle. This time she knew not to run however, because while Romeo may not feel it himself, _she_ certainly felt the raw magic power emanating from the boy. This was definitely Pyris' chosen one.

"What were you doing!?" Romeo shouted.

"I was looking through your stuff," Juliet answered, slightly afraid.

"Why?"

"To make sure sure you're not a murderer."

Romeo stared blankly at the young girl's face. "You thought I was a... murderer? Me? A _twelve_ year old?"

"Well, maybe you had some sort of dark calamity magic," she suggested, "One that could potentially end the world."

Romeo laughed at that. "Yeah, right. In what _universe_ would _I_ have that kind of magic?"

"Hey, you laughed."

"Huh?" the purple haired boy asked. "Well, I guess. If anything it was more if a chuckle. Not anything special."

"Why don't you smile?"

"That again? I just don't, okay!" Romeo shouted, annoyed. He then rolled back over into his bed, facing away from Juliet.

More paper shuffling could be heard. "Is it because of these people?"

Romeo took a quick glance at the paper. Anger ran across his face as he shot right up and swiped it from Juliet's hands. Because she hadn't been holding any old paper. She had been holding a painting of the entire Tenrou group before they had set sail. The one he "borrowed" from Reedus so he could remember them.

"Don't touch that!" Romeo shouted. Juliet winced, and even started to cry a little, causing the boy's anger to be replaced by guilt.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry, alright?" he tried to apologize, "I-It's just, this painting's important to me."

"W-why?" the ten year old sniffled.

"Well, it's a painting of my friends, before they... disappeared."

"Oh," she said, no longer crying, " Where'd they go?"

Romeo didn't answer.

"Romeo?" The little girl tilted her head. "Are you-?"

"They're dead," Romeo answered, sounding more like he was telling it to himself rather than Juliet "They're dead and I keep the painting to remember them by. To remember what they looked like. To remember how things used to be, before Fairy Tail became all sad and depressing. But now my guild's on its way to getting shut down, and everyone seems okay with that! Like they've all moved on! Meanwhile I can't move on and it's infuriating because no one even wants to _talk about it!_ "

Romeo hung his head low. Tears ran down his cheeks. His fists were tightly clenched together, crushing the painting they held. Juliet was afraid he'd accidentally burn it.

"U-um, well, talk to me about it," she offered, "Or, if you don't want to, maybe you could just tell me about them."

Romeo glanced up, wondering if she was serious. When he saw that she was, he patted the space next to him, telling her to sit up next to him.

Once Juliet was up and next to him, Romeo unwrinkled the painting and pointed to the pink haired man on it.

"Well, this one's Natsu-nii." He gave a small smile. "He was sort of my idol..."

* * *

 **In The Morning;**

Hisao woke up to the sound of Romeo's voice. Considering it was only five in the morning, he thought the kid would still be asleep.

 _Maybe Juliet'sbugging him,_ he thought, _I hope she isn't causing him too much trouble._

He strolled over to Romeo's room, and saw something he'd never thought he'd see again.

Now, the scene he was _actually_ seeing was Romeo showing Juliet a painting. Juliet looked absolutely enthralled by the words the boy was saying, and Romeo appeared to be even more ecstatic than she was, happily describing the people on the paper while excitedly waving his arms about.

But Hisao saw something else. In Romeo's place was another young girl. Not Juliet, but someone who did have a striking resemblance to her. She was happily smiling, waving her hands about in the same manner as Romeo. Her red eyes glistened as she spoke. Her long, purple hair moved wildly whenever she moved her head. Her smile was filled with so much joy it could even make the saddest person feel immense happiness.

"...and finally, this one is Wendy." Romeo blushed. "I, ah, may have sort of had a small crush on her years ago."

"Really?" Juliet's grinned mischievously.

"Yeah but don't get any ideas. She's gone, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes.

"Good. 'Cause now I'm just kind of jealous of her. She got to go on so many awesome missions and-" Romeo stopped when he realized Hisao was at the door.

"Oh, good morning Hisao," Romeo greeted, snapping the man out of his daydream. "Uh, you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. Just thinking about something," the bearded elder said, "Juliet, why are you up?"

"I was checking if Romeo-nii was a murderer." The girl smiled sweetly. Hisao rolled his eyes and decided to humor her.

"And was he?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Nope!" she said, popping the 'p'. "He's really awesome! He comes from this cool guild called Fairy Tail and it seems really fun! Do you think I could join it when I'm older?"

"Maybe sweetie." Hisao smiled.

"I told you, that's how it _used to be,_ " Romeo reminded the girl.

"I know, but why can't it be that way again?" She asked.

An awkward silence filled the room. Juliet shifted uncomfortably, wondering if she said something wrong. Romeo's poker face wasn't exactly helping her either. Finally, Hisao decided to save his little girl from her embarassment.

"Well, since you're both up, you both might as well get ready for the day. Especially you Romeo, since you'll be having a long one ahead of you."

Romeo groaned, remembering the original purpose for why he was here. Hisao and Juliet left him to get changed. When he was done, he had breakfast, then followed Hisao up to the tower.

* * *

"You know, I couldn't help but notice everyone here has red eyes," Romeo commented as they walked.

"Really? Normally people say something about all the similar outfits." Hisao smiled.

"Well, I can sorta understand that, kind of...," Romeo trailed off, "But that red eye thing. Is there some, uh, you know, um..."

"No there's no incest going on in my village." The bearded elder chuckled. "Romeo, long ago, the ancestors of everyone in this village migrated to this area. Now, I don't know much of the place they came from, but I do know that red eyes was a fairly common trait there. Along with purple and ginger hair."

"Oh yeah, I did see a bunch of people with that color hair," Romeo mused, then chuckled. "You know, if I had red eyes, I might be able to pass myself off as one of you guys."

Hisao expression darkened, but quickly went back to a smile.

"You know, your father told be you became rather detached and cynical child, but now you seem pretty happy. Was it from telling Juliet about your deceased friends?"

"Um, I guess?" Romeo scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure how I can't be happy when I remember them. At least until..."

"You remember they're gone?" Hisao asked.

Romeo's smile disappeared. "Yeah. That."

The town mayor gave the boy a sympathetic smile. "Romeo, your friends aren't gone until you've forgotten them in your mind and your heart."

"Thanks." The ravenette gave a small smile.

"You're welcome." Hisao smiled, then stopped. They were now where the tower once stood. However, all they could see of it now was burnt debris, charred relics, and one random guy hitting the ground while shouting "They blew it up! Damn them! Damn them all to _hell!_ "

"You there!" Hisao shouted at the random guy.

"Yes?" He called back.

"Do you mind leaving? We're about to start reconstruction."

The guy nodded his head, then ran off.

"Alright, now, let's get to work." Hisao grinned.

"Um, yeah..." Romeo stared blankly at the man. "You do realize it's not very practical to have one kid and old man rebuild an entire ten story tower, right?"

"Old man?" Hisao questioned, "Do I really look that old?"

The young boy shifted uncomfortably, not really wanting to answer that question.

"Oh, no matter. And to answer your question, yes I know it's impractical. That's why we won't be doing it."

Romeo's "Huh?" went unnoticed, as Hisao took a few steps into what used to be the tower's first floor. He thrust his right hand forward, and three orange magic circles of increasing size appeared right in front of it. He then spun each of the circles until each one was too his liking.

The magic circles shrunk back into his hand, turning into a single, palm-sized circle. Hisao leaped several feet in the air whilst spinning himself, causing Romeo's jaw to drop. As the man landed, he thrust his hand into the center of the floor. Out from it burst what was by far the largest and most intricate magic circle that Romeo has ever seen in his life.

The pieces of debris all caught fire. Each one of them burnt up. At first Romeo was wondering why Hisao did all of that just to get rid of the debris, until he saw the flames lift off the ground. Once again Romeo's jaw dropped, seeing the flames spiral above where the tower used to be, making a sort of 'fire tornado' if he had to describe it. The lowest flame shot itself at the edge of the tower's base, forming a portion of a wall. This kept happening again and again, and before Romeo knew it, the entire first floor, or at least the outside of it, was back.

Hisao walked out of the self-reforming building with a smug look on his face. "Impressed?"

"How did you do that!" Romeo shouted in amazement.

"The tower's enchanted with Phoenix magic," Hisao explained. "Specifically the kind that allows a Phoenix to regenerate. All I had to do was activate it." He shrugged. "Tower rebuilds itself, I don't have to hire actual construction workers."

"Wait, then why am I here?" Romeo asked, "I thought I had to help rebuild this place?"

"Oh, that was just a clever lie." Hisao shrugged. "Come on."

The bearded elder began walking away from the tower. Romeo followed, and quickly realized that they were going back to Hisao's house. However, instead of going inside of the house, they walked around to the back, where they found a wooden bridge that led to a small cave entrance right between the two aforementioned waterfalls.

Romeo followed Hisao across the bridge and into the cave. The inside was much larger than Romeo had expected, about twice the size of Hisao's house. The only lighting in the cave was the entrance they came from, another entrance on the opposite side of where they came from, and torches scattered all along the walls.

Dramatically, Hisao turned towards Romeo with a smile on his his face.

"Now, Romeo, the reason you are really here is because you are going to become a Phoenix slayer." Romeo was to shocked to say anything. Him, a slayer! _Him!_

"I will teach you some things," Hisao continued, "However, I won't be the only one teaching you this ancient and almost extinct form of slayer magic. To do this properly, you will need a real Phoenix."

Romeo snapped back to reality at that. "What? _Where_ are we going to find a real Phoenix!? _How_ are we going to-"

Hisao raised his hand, signaling for Romeo to stop talking.

"I know it may sound difficult, but in this situation, it's rather easy. Now, I want you to meditate, focusing on the center of your magic."

Romeo nodded, sand sat himself down to meditate. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the center of his magic.

He sat like this for several hours, with a few breaks to either complain about how long it was taking or to use the bathroom. Hisao was about to call it a day, but then he saw that the center of Romeo's chest was _glowing._ Energy of multiple colors flowed into a single white ball of energy within Romeo. The boy's face contorted in pain as he tried to keep his concentration.

"Good Romeo, you're doing it!" Hisao cheered, then turned serious. "Now, this is the trickiest part. In order to find the center of your magic, you'll have to look deep into your soul. You will see every flaw and every fear that you have. You will have to face your worst demons. You will- oh."

Hisao stopped, because now Romeo's entire body was glowing a golden color, with the exceptions of the white ball inside his chest, and his eyes and mouth, which were also glowing white.

"I, ah, I guess you did it..." The older man trailed off. He had never seen this happen before, so he really had no idea what was going to happen next.

Luckily for him his answer was soon to come. The golden energy all pooled into the center of Romeo's chest, leaving that the only thing glowing and the rest of him normal. The glowing orb then left his chest like the last drop of water falls from a faucet. It floated right in front of the boy's face. He tried to hold it, but the second before he could touch it, it separated into little floating strings of light that flew right past Hisao's head.

The strings began to fly in a circular motion close to the ground. They grew larger and flew faster, creating a whirlpool of golden flame. The flames condensed, then exploded in a blinding light. And in the center of that explosion, was a Phoenix. The same one that Romeo had seen in his vision...

…

…

…

But really, _really_ tiny.

"PffffttttaaHAHAHAHAAHAAHA!"

Hisao fell to the ground laughing. Meanwhile, Romeo was incredibly confused, and the Phoenix was incredibly annoyed.

" **STOP THAT!"** The Phoenix angrily shouted.

Hisao just barely stopped laughing and got up. He brushed some dirt off his clothes, walked over to the flaming bird, and smiled.

"Now Pyris, don't be so, _short-_ tempered!" The bearded man laughed, causing the now named 'Pyris' to scowl at him.

Hisao wiped a tear from his eyes and ceased his laughter. "Magic levels running _short,_ are they?"

Pyris scoffed, refusing to meet Hisao's smug gaze.

Romeo proceeded to walk up next to Hisao. "What does his magic have to do with his size?" he asked.

"A Phoenix's body is composed of its magic," Hisao explained, still internally laughing, "The more magic it uses..." He turned his head towards the fire bird and smirked. "... the smaller they become."

" **Yes, that is true,"** Pyris reluctantly admitted. **"However, all I need to do is regain some magic and I'll be able to regain my true form."**

"Well what'd you use so much magic on?" Romeo asked.

" **Well, first there was infusing myself into your body. Then I had to change some things in there so you could-"**

"Wait, you changed my body parts without my permission!?"

" **Well, yes,"** Pyris nonchalantly said, **"I had to, otherwise all of your internal organs would melt if you tried to use** ** _any_** **Phoenix magic. Plus I improved your eyesight by about fifty percent, and your hearing and smell by about thirty percent. I also made you several pounds lighter so you could jump higher and move faster, and gave you the ability to regenerate."**

"Oh," the boy said, "Wait! Is this why I passed out yesterday?!"

" **Well, that, and I slightly messed up your sense of smell."** Romeo's angry shout of "Slightly!" went ignored. **"I do apologize for the,** ** _unpleasantness,_** **of your transformation. However, yours for some reason did not last as long as a normal transformation usually does. In fact, the shortest one I had seen before yours lasted about two weeks, yet yours lasted two** ** _days!_** **"** Pyris gave a questioning look to the boy. **"By any chance, are you perhaps already related to a Phoenix Slayer?"**

"None that I know of." Romeo shrugged, still somewhat angry.

Pyris sighed. **"Well, no matter. What does matter is that I have promised to teach you Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic. But in order for me to do so, I must ask one thing from you."**

"I thought you would teach me this magic for free," said a confused Romeo, remembering the deal he and Pyris had made before he went into the tower, "Or at least, I remember it that way. Still a little hazy on all of the details."

" **No, when we first met I said we'd discuss the details later, and we did. But it would seem like you've forgotten them."**

"Was that when the tower fell?"

" **Yes,"** Pyrus answered, **"Also, because I** ** _know_** **you are wondering how you survived that, I revived you and restored your clothes once you were on the ground."**

" _Revived?!"_ Romeo panicked. "So you mean I _died?!_ "

" **Oh you humans and your concept of death,"** Pyris mused, **"It's cute."**

"NOT TO ME!" the ravenette shouted.

" **Anyways,"** the Phoenix tried to get back to his original point, **"While you may not remember what I have asked of you in return for you learning Phoenix magic, there is one thing I would like to add to that list."**

"And that is..?" Romeo raised his eyebrow.

The Phoenix flew up directly in front of Romeo's face. The boy will never forget how dead serious Pyris' face and voice were when he said;

" **Change. Your. _F_** _ **ucking.**_ **C** **lothes!"**

* * *

 **A/N;**

 **Finally! I got to the point where Romeo actually** ** _learns_** **some Phoenix Slayer magic! Jeez that took longer than it probably should have. Oh well, I wanted to introduce some characters and I did. And yes, Juliet will return later in the story. Will she be a love rival for Wendy? In a way...**

 **Greg27 , I _do_ plan on having Natsu and Romeo fight. But it may not go entirely as you expect, for reasons I'll explain later.**

 **Also, Now that I am at this point in the story, I have a question. Should the next chapter be about Romeo's training, or should I just skip to when the Tenrou team comes back and explain his training through flashbacks? Answer on the reviews please.**


	4. AN (7-7-19)

Hello everyone! It's been a while. Almost two years.

I suppose an explanation would probably be a good thing. Well, without going into anything too personal, I was not in a good place back then; family situation was weird, school was hell, and just in general my head was a complete wreck. I was unmotivated, angry, jaded, and just overall not doing that great.

But, I'm better now. Not perfect, certainly, but better. And honestly that's all I'm trying to be.

And as a part of getting better, I've decided to take up writing again. I really love writing, I love taking the stories and worlds I love and making something new out of them, and I hope one day I'll create a story and world others will love as well. Becoming an author has been my dream for a while now, and I hope to one day achieve it.

But before all that, some things that'll be happening here. First things first, before I can make anything new, I have to make room for it. Though I can't continue these stories, I do know that at least some people liked them, so I'll be putting them up for adoption.

The stories you can adopt are:

 ** _Dreams of a Fairy_**

 ** _The Children of Chaos_**

 ** _A Different Tail_**

 ** _Duality_**

 ** _Wendy's Plan_**

PM me if you want them. They're first come first serve.

I'll also be discontinuing _**Grand Phoenix of Fairy Tail**_ , but only because I'm making a remake of it called _**Out of the Ashes**_ , and the first chapter of it should hopefully be out today (7/7/19).

And I realize these are most of my ongoing stories, but I do have quite a few ideas for new ones. Several of them are simply just ideas at the moment, but I have started working on a few of them, such as the one mentioned above.

Do keep in mind that many of these are in the very early stages of development, so they're all subject to change or even scrapping. That being said, these are the stories I currently plan on making:

 _Fairy Tail Fics:_

 _ **Out of the Ashes:**_ (A remake of Grand Phoenix of Fairy Tail.) Ever since Tenroujima disappeared, Romeo's life had completely changed. Now nothing changes. Every day is just another day closer to the end, hoping for someone to save us. But when the boy finds a mysterious Phoenix who's willing to help him, he might just be the one able to pull Fairy Tail from the ashes. (FirePhoenixSlayer!Romeo)(Tenrou doesn't come back) (Possibly RomeoXLindsey)

 _ **Heart of the Flames:**_ Long ago, when Gods and Titans battles for dominion over the heavens, a human appeared; one who was able to seal the titans on Earthland, ending their Holy War. But 400 years have passed, and the seals are breaking. The Titans are waking up, the ancient war is starting once again, and it's up to Romeo, Chelia, and their friends to stop Earthland from becoming the new battlefield. (FireTitanSlayer!Romeo) (RomeoXChelia)

 _ **(Untitled):**_ After hearing of Tenroujima's disappearance, Romeo runs off into the forest, where he meets a strange and vaguely familiar man named Ignia. Several years later, Romeo ends up crash-landing only a short distance away from a cathedral located in the middle of nowhere, mute, covered in scars, and with a giant pair of dragon wings on his back. (FireGodDragonSlayer!Romeo)(Katja keeps her magic because of reasons to be revealed) (RomeoXKatja[StarrySkyArc])

 _ **(Untitled):**_ We all know that Zeref revived Natsu by turning him into a demon, but who said he was successful the first time? It's common for an experiment to need multiple attempts before it's successful. Why should merging your brother's corpse with demon DNA be any different? Well, what if there were a few attempts before E.N.D., and the remnants of one of those attempts happened to be found by a young boy exploring the woods? (Demon!Romeo)(Dark!Romeo)

 _Legend of Zelda Fics:_

 _ **Breaking the Cycle:**_ Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight, a hero always appears to stand against evil. And whether imprisoned in earth, across a lifetime, or reaching into the light, evil will always return. This cycle has been around since the beginning of Hyrule, but does it need to be the end of it?(Based on BOTW2's trailer/Good!Ganondorf headcanons)(Possible ZeLink)

 _ **Hero of Another Time:**_ The flow of time is cruel and unforgiving. Even the greatest heroes will be forgotten with the passing of time. No matter who they save or what they sacrifice, in time they will be nothing more than legend. But, at the very least, for one shining moment, they were heroes. This is Ganondorf's shining moment. (Based on BOTW2's trailer/Good!Ganondorf headcanons) (Takes place 10,100 years prior to BOTW, during the First Great Calamity)

 _ **Spirit of Courage:**_ Yet another Good!Ganondorf AU, but with Spirit!Ganondorf being the Hero of the Wild's companion, like Spirit!Zelda was the companion in Spirit Tracks. And that's all I've got for it so far. (Possibly also the sequel to Hero of Another Time)

 _ **(Untitled):**_ Pretty much I just violently shove Spirit of Courage and Hero of Another Time together. General idea is that with Spirit!Ganondorf's and Link's powers combined, the two would be able to hop between each other's lifetimes, so Link would be able to travel 10,100 years into the past to when Ganondorf was alive (Though Link would end up being the spirit when in the past.). It'd have a sort of OoT-esque storyline, where Ganondorf would have to do things in the past to aid Link in the future.

(On a side note, who else here is excited for the Breath of the Wild sequel?)

 _Pokemon Fics:_

 _ **Guardians of Galar:**_ Where Gloria and Victor are chosen by the Sword and Shield legendaries to protect the Galar Region from… something. This one definitely won't be happening until a while after the games release (#TeamSword)(#ReallyDon'tCareAboutTheNationalDexIJustUseThePokemonOfTheRegionAnyway)

 _RWBY Fics:_

 _ **RWBY Re:Colored:** _ A reimagining of Monty Oum's and RoosterTeeth's RWBY, similar to Unicorn of War's RWBY Rewrites. Features new plotline, new lore, and trying to make sense of the old plotlines and lore. I love the show, absolutely love it, but GOD does it need more than a few touch ups. (v1-6 are mostly the same as the source material, v7 onwards is all new. Kinda like FMA03)(Only set pairings so far are the ones in canon)

 _(TV) Good Omens Fics:_

 _ **Just a 'J', really.:**_ My interpretation of Crowley's middle initial. (Oneshot)

 _ **Sauntered Vaguely Downward:**_ The two times Crowley sauntered vaguely downwards. Oh, who is he kidding? The second time was a Satan-damned freefall. (CrowleyXAziraphale) (Oneshot(?))

(And though both of these are based on the TV series, I have read the Good Omens book, by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, and, despite some issues I had with it due to it being written in the 90s, thoroughly enjoyed it, and I would highly recommend it. The TV series is surprisingly faithful to its origins, so if you liked one you'll probably like the other. And if you haven't experienced either, well, here's a whole new fandom to be indoctrinated into!)

These are all the stories I have so far. All of them are listed out on my profile (which, btw, I have a profile now), and will be updated should I make any changes to them.

And in addition to me having new stories, I also have a new account on AO3 under the name **Tenryu_no_Hoko**. I'll be posting all of my new stories (and possibly Romeo  & Wendiet) there as well as here, so if for whatever reason you want to read them on A03, you can!

I'm very happy to be back here, and I look forward to writing some more stories for you all!


End file.
